theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Series (2014)
Survivor Series (2014) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on November 23, 2014 at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. It was the twenty-eighth annual Survivor Series event. It was also the eleventh and final pay-per-view in the 2014 lineup. Background Survivor Series featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on WWE's primary television program, Raw. Wrestlers will portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension, and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main storyline going into Survivor Series is the Wrestling World Cup Tournament that started back in September. There are four teams: Team International, Team UK, Team US #1 and Team US #2; it was revealed by Mick Foley that the two teams with the most points come Survivor Series would face off in a 5 on 5 traditional Survivor Series Elimination match where the winning team would be awarded spots in the Elimination Chamber that will take place in January at New Year's Revolution. Chris Jericho, John Cena, Matt Hardy and Ciaran O'Donnell were all named team captains of their respective teams. In November 2014, Tyler Chandler made his return and targeted WWE Champion Roman Reigns who happens to be a member of Team International. On the November 3, 2014 episode of Raw, Reigns defeated Foley to retain the WWE Championship in an impromptu title match made by Foley that same night and during the match Chandler along with a few other Superstars interfered and attempted to aid Foley. A week later on the November 10, 2014 episode Chandler defeated Reigns via Disqualification after Chris Jericho returned and interfered attacking Chandler thus costing Reigns the match. After that transpired, Foley made official that if Team International was not one of the top two teams by Survivor Series then Reigns would defend the WWE Championship against Chandler at Survivor Series. Another storyline going into Survivor Series is between Intercontinental Champion Jake Anderson and Prince Devitt. At Halloween Havoc Devitt defeated Anderson although he didn't win the Intercontinental Championship due to Anderson purposely landing a low blow in front of the referee causing a disqualification in which you can't win a championship by disqualification. Over the course of the next couple weeks, Devitt would vent out his frustration on not being able to win the Intercontinental Championship while also competing in the Wrestling World Cup. Devitt would later challenge Anderson to put the title on the line against him again. It was later revealed that if neither Team UK or Team US #2 ended up being the top two teams that Anderson would defend the Intercontinental Championship against Devitt at Survivor Series. On the November 10, 2014 episode of Raw, Anderson defeated Cody Rhodes and Enzo Amore to win the WWE Hardcore Championship. Results Survivor Series elimination matches Match 1 (Team International vs. Team US) Match 6 (Team Maryse vs. Team Ashley) Match 7 (Team UK vs. Team US)